Broken
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: [or Sonye-San y Judith Rose Dark] Nuestros pasados nos definen... ¿pero acaso el presente podrá cambiarnos? Nadie es vulnerable al pasado, ni mucho menos al futuro, tarde o temprano esos recuerdos vuelven sin voluntad propia, y afrontarlos no siempre es fácil...[Precuela Spin of de The Broken Dreams]
**Sony: Holis! Aquí con nuestra precuela, del fic que aún no actualizamos por falta de tiempo...**

 **Judith: culpen a la odiosa cárcel, mejor conocida como universidad :')**

 **Sonye: Pero, pronto lo haremos! Mientras tanto, lean eso, que es importante para entender el otro fic :'3**

 **Judith: Esperamos que les guste guapuras nwn**

 **Sonye: Lean con un pañuelo al lado, por si acaso XD!**

 **Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA**

 **Advertencias: Escenas sangrientas (gore).**

 **No nos hacemos responsables por traumas, pesadillas o nauseas, durante o después de la lectura**

 **Sonye: Ahora si, Gozenlo!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Recuerdos lejanos**

 _ **Historia de una asesina**_

 **María Pov**

 _A veces ya ni recuerdo en qué momento de mi vida era feliz, pero lamentablemente no era el caso, aun tenía muy presente mi vida anterior cuando vivía con mis padres, mi abuelo y sobre todo mi hermanito menor… Pero todo cambio ese día, el día en que lo perdí todo por la ambición de un solo hombre, y por mi familia tener tantos enemigos por ser la mayor empresa y/oh compañía de robótica y mecánica de todo el país o quizás de nuestro planeta. Les sorprendería que una persona como yo, sin corazón ni_ _ **sentimientos para arrebatarle la vida a cualquier ser antropomórfico e**_ _existente quien tuviera la desgracia de ser una de mis victimas, por dentro llevaba un dolor inmenso que lo saciaba con el sabor del liquido carmín para ser vivo y los diferentes órganos e intestinos , disfrutando quitarle la vida de manera más cruel, despiadada y divertida posible , pero ni eso aliviaba este dolor que llevo dentro , pero sobre todo la culpa que abordaba en mi corazón…_

 **Flashback**

Me llamo María Robotnik, soy una eriza rubia de iris azules de 10 años de edad, vivo una vida totalmente pacifica y repleta de todos los lujos, estudio en los mejores colegios de la ciudad, pero a pesar de eso casi no veía a mis padres por estar tan ocupado en la compañía junto a mi abuelo. Ahora mismo me encontraba en mi habitación escribiendo en mi diario de mis experiencias del día de hoy en el colegio:

 _Querido diario, hoy fue un día normal y aburrido, saque 10 en todos los exámenes y proyectos finales, de nuevo trabaje sola en todo, le dije al profesor que no quería compañeros, por tener tan mala experiencia dejándome todo el trabajo a mi sola y luego llevándose puntos que no le correspondían. Por esa situación no eh vuelto a tener amigos o verdaderos compañeros, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, como siempre decía mi abuela antes de fallecer, "es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada" aun reía mucho por ese dicho. Aun 4 años después de su muerte la extraño a montones, pero sé que está en un mejor lugar._

Cerré mi diario en un suspiro , mis ojos no pudieron evitar humedecerse un poco, para luego soltar una pequeña lagrima solitaria cayendo por mis mejillas, en serio la extrañaba muchísimo, pero recordaba que lo último que me dijo fue _"no importa las circunstancias, siempre tienes que seguir adelante sin importar que, sobre todo nunca caer en la venganza ni mucho menos lo mal hecho, tampoco debes culpar a alguien por tus tragedias , porque las cosas pasan por alguna razón te quiero mi adorada nieta nunca olvides que siempre te amare"_ Después de eso cerró los ojos sonriéndome y nunca mas los abrió, su alma ya había abandonado su cuerpo. Lloré a montones junto a los demás familiares, de todas los Zoomorfos, mi abuela era la que mas admiraba por tener un pasado difícil, ella había perdido todo con tan solo 12 años en un incendio, vivió en un orfanato el resto de su vida, estaba decidida a seguir adelante; y lo hizo se graduó de pediatra en la universidad para luego años después casarse con mi abuelo.

Era una historia bastante conmovedora y yo estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino. Rápidamente limpie las otras lagrimas que me había salido sin darme cuenta, porque estaban tocando la puerta de mi habitación, guardé mi diario personal debajo de mi almohada favorita, la cual era de un tono rosa pastel que hacia juego con los tonos de las sabanas y de la cómoda, me arreglé un poco mis largas púas rubias y me dispuse a preguntar quién estaba detrás de la puerta antes de abrirla.

— **¿Quién es?**

Del otro lado sonó una vocecita tierna y masculina, la cual era inconfundible para mi— **¡Onee-San quiero jugar contigo videojuegos, estoy aburrido!**

— **¡En seguida salgo!** —Le avisé en tono alto, para después pararme de mi cama, caminé un poco para llegar a la puerta y abrirla, dejando ver un pequeño erizo marrón claro con dos púas sobresaliente de su espalda y las de su cabeza siendo cortas peinadas hacia atrás, con unos hermosos iris grises, de unos 6 años de edad, llevaba un pequeño pantalón corto de color negro, con un playera de mangas largas azul oscuro. Ese pequeño erizo, era mi hermanito menor, llamado Mark, era muy fanático de los animes y videojuegos, por esa razón tomó la costumbre de decirme Onee-San japonés para Hermana mayor, yo no tenía de otra que aceptarlo como es, porque también teníamos mucho en común, con la diferencia que me encantaba leer libros y él muy lindo me mostró las novelas ligeras japonesas; fue amor a primera vista.

— **¿Qué quieres jugar?** — Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

— **¡Quiero jugar el juego de Naruto The Ninja Fox 2!** —Gritó tan animado y emocionado que tomó mi mano jalándome repentinamente, para después correr junto conmigo a su habitación.

Minutos después llegamos, él me soltó la mano rápidamente, para después acercarse a su GameStation 3 y poner el juego en la consola, tomó los dos controles y me dio uno a mí, el cual recibí gustosa y contenta. Él puso el Multijugador. Mientras esperábamos el tiempo de carga en la pantalla, tomamos asiento en su cama. Y así duramos las próximas dos horas jugando ese juego de lucha de su anime favorito. Tenía que admitir, él era un jugador formidable, las mayoría de las peleas me ganaba y apenas le podía llevar el paso al muy tramposo. Reíamos bastante jugando, él comenzaba a decirme palabras en japonés como "Baka" ósea torpe o idiota en español. No soy tan buena en los videojuegos de peleas, mis favoritos son los de aventura y Puzles. No solo jugábamos videojuegos, también en nuestros días y momentos libres salíamos al parque a jugar y de vez en cuando hacíamos travesuras en nuestra Mansión.

Ya cansados de jugar tomamos un pequeño descanso, nuestra nana nos trajo varios bocadillos ligeros porque pronto sería la hora de cenar, el único momento del día donde veíamos al resto de nuestra familia era en la cena; Mark y yo nos queríamos bastantes, porque pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo los dos juntos desde que veníamos del colegio. Además de ser mi hermanito menor era mi único y mejor amigo de todo el mundo. A pesar de ser muy energético e infantil, tenía muchos conocimientos para su corta edad por lo que podíamos hablar de muchos temas, tanto de los míos como los de él, bromeábamos que cuando seamos adultos y nos casáramos con personas que amemos de verdad, le pondríamos a nuestro primer hijo el nombre del otro, claro dependiendo del sexo porque si no sería el segundo o sucesivamente.

 _Lástima que fue un sueño lejano y que jamás se cumplió…_

Siendo ya la hora de cenar, nuestra nana nos preparó varias ropas para recibir a nuestros padres, yo tuve que vestirme en el baño del cuarto de Mark porque se nos había hecho tarde por estar jugando esta vez mi juego favorito de aventura, llamado Alex Kidd, un divertido juego de un mono antropomórfico donde tenias que pasar varios niveles extenso en una jungla, el Multijugador, era encontrar varios objetos alrededor del nivel, y siempre le ganaba a mi hermanito. Salí del baño con un vestido por encima de mis rodillas de color azul cielo, con una pequeña blusa azul oscuro y una raya blanca en el medio, con unos zapatos azul oscuro con medias blancas por debajo de mis rodillas, una diadema azul oscuro adornando mis dos largos flequillos y por ultimo dos pulseras azules oscuros adornando mis guantes blancos. Adoraba esta ropa, siempre era mi favorita porque me recordaba a mi abuela de joven, solo que ella era una eriza blanca e iris marrones, mayormente usaba un abrigo azul claro y una falda pantalón azul oscuro con zapatos deportivos, las ropas que tenía anteriormente. Mark con toda su incomodidad, le tocó ponerse una camisa blanca con una corbata azul y unos pantalones de vestir negros con zapatos del mismo color, o como él solía decirles: Zapatos de ancianos.

Ambos nos reímos por nuestros atuendos no parecíamos nosotros mismos, nuestra nana se enojo con nosotros porque ya estaba muy tarde y nuestros padres ya estaban en la mesa esperándonos. Hicimos una pose militar algo divertida y salimos corriendo a la sala bajando la escaleras con rapidez y nuestra nana gritándonos que nos detuviéramos ya que podíamos lastimarnos o algo así , pero nosotros solo la ignorábamos y seguíamos con nuestra carrera, segundos antes de llegar al comedor nos detuvimos agitados, duramos otros segundos recuperando el aliento para después entrar como si nada a nuestro enorme comedor con mesas y sillas de caoba—La más cara y duradera del país—Una lámpara de cristal colgando del techo y por ultimo repleta de platillos deliciosos , tanto filetes ahumados con salsa , ensaladas rusas , puré de papas italiano con chuletas de cerdo cocinados a la perfección , salmones marinados con agridulce, un Pavo real horneado y decorado perfectamente, vinos de la mejor calidad posible , jugos naturales y por ultimo agua mineral. Todo esto cortesía de nuestros Chefs personales y todo servido a la perfección por nuestros mayordomos y sirvientas personales de la familia.

Siempre eh pensado que no somos tantos para comer todo esto, siempre parece Acción de gracias o Navidad nuestras elegantes y extravagantes cenas, mi hermano y yo somos más ordinarios, nos gustaban más las cosas ordinarias y sencillas, pero nuestra familia era todo lo contrario. Al menos los convencimos de que todas las sobras se encargaran de darlas a los más necesitados, para que toda esa comida no se desperdiciara. Mark y yo tomamos asientos juntos como era de costumbre, me disculpe educadamente con nuestros padres y abuelo por el retraso.

— **Entonces, se volvieron a quedar con los videojuegos ¿no?** —Inquirió divertido mi padre, un erizo adulto de no más de 36 años, vestido con un traje formal negro, su pelaje era de color marrón claro e iris azules oscuros, sus púas eran cortas peinadas hacia atrás y de sus espalda salían dos púas extras. Su nombre era Germán, hijo menor de mi abuelo.

— **Cariño, saben que son un poco despistados** —Pronunció con una hermosa sonrisa mi madre, una elegante eriza rubia de púas largas e iris grises, vestida con un largo y hermoso vestido azul oscuro y guantes elegantes de color negro, su edad era desconocida hasta para mí , pero juzgándola se notaba que era más joven que mi padre, se llamaba Mariana. Mi madre era una huérfana que crio mi abuela, porque le recordaba mucho a ella en sus años de soledad en su infancia. Gracias a que mi madre era muy inteligente, consiguió una beca para estudia en Empire City al otro lado del mundo en Estados Unidos, con dolor se separó de ella para estudiar, aunque no se esperaba que mi padre y ella se enamoran y se casaran.

— **¡Oye!** —Mark, hizo un lindo puchero infantil cruzándose de brazos, se veía tan adorable que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, luego puse mi mano en su cabeza sobándola tiernamente cual buena hermana mayor que soy.

— **Tranquilo hermanito, al menos nos divertimos mucho** —Sin dejar de sonreír y sobándole la cabeza, él se descruzo de brazos y me sonrió por igual, ambos miramos a nuestros padres un poco avergonzados.

— **Después de todo, son mis adorables nietos** —Rió divertido un erizo anciano de 70 años, de color marrón pálido, y un bigote gris, igual que mi padre llevaba un traje formar negro con zapatos del mismo color, sus púas eran cortas y dos salían en su espalda, sabíamos que tenía los ojos de azules oscuros, pero siempre llevaba unos anteojos negros redondos que no podíamos ver su mirada. Además de ser un poco gordo y llevar consigo una bata blanca para todo. Ese erizo mayor era mi abuelo Gerald Robotnik, fundador de la compañía ARK, junto a mi bisabuelo. Recordaba que cuando estaba más pequeña, el abuelo me había dicho que su familia se opuso a su boda con mi abuela por ella no ser de alta sociedad, luchó bastante y estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, una hermosa historia de amor que termino en un final feliz.

— **¡Gracias abuelo!** —Hablamos sonrientes Mark y yo al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso comenzamos a disfrutar de los platillos, mayormente no hablábamos mucho en la cena, todo era tan formal y callado que resultaba bastante aburrido, pero a pesar de eso, Mark y yo disfrutábamos bastante su compañía, aunque solo fuera por menos de una hora al día, entendíamos que trabajaban muy duro en la compañía, que todo lo hacían para darnos lo mejor. Ya que nuestra familia solo somos nosotros. Bueno, Mark y yo solo teníamos un primo, uno mayor de 25 años, hijo único de nuestro difunto tío, el primer hijo de mis abuelos, pues antes de yo nacer, su familia sufrió un accidente en un avión, dejando a Ivo como único sobreviviente, desde entonces mi abuelo lo acogió como su propio hijo, le enseño todo lo que sabía para que fuera dueño junto a su tío es decir mi padre. Aunque hace 2 años desapareció sin dejar rastro, nunca supieron su paradero y cada vez que lo preguntábamos se ponían tensos y rápidamente cambiaban de tema, todo de manera sospechosa.

 _Y justamente ese día, tenía mucha curiosidad del paradero de mi primo, pero sobre todo algo no andaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero cual niña pequeña en ese entonces, ignoré…_

Terminamos de cenar, veía a Mark con sueño, hasta yo estaba cansada, viendo la hora, eran las 10 y media de la noche hace media hora teníamos que estar en la cama, pero como estábamos jugando se nos hizo tarde todo. Mark y yo nos retiramos primero de la mesa, y como todas las noches, fuimos a darles un abrazo a nuestros padres, en un acogedor abrazo familiar, luego abrazamos a nuestro abuelo.

 _Quién diría que sería la última vez en hacerlo…_

Nuestra nana nos escolto a nuestras habitaciones, y nos ayudo a ponernos nuestras pijamas, antes de dormir le di un dulce beso en la frente a Mark y nos deseamos buenas noches despidiéndonos, mañana tendríamos un viaje ChunNan, de vacaciones de verano, aunque más bien viajes de negocios, pero nos prometieron que después íbamos a Tokio, a una convención tanto de animes como videojuegos.

 _La emoción era tanta que apenas podía dormir, aunque no estaba preparada para lo que pasaría a continuación…_

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, estaba muy inquieta, y no solo por el viaje sino por algo que no entendía, una sensación de preocupación y nerviosismo en mi pecho que me formaba una especie de nudo en la garganta, y para empeorar las cosas, afuera llovía a montones con poderosos truenos y rayos que alumbraban mi habitación, haciéndola lucir aterradora ante los ojos de cualquiera. Miraba alrededor sosteniendo mis sabanas, escondiéndome de cualquier cosa que veía aterrador. Pero yo misma negué que sólo era mi imaginación y que ya tenía que madurar, dejando de pensar en estupideces de fantasmas y demonios.

 _Los verdaderos demonios, son los mismos Zoomorfos más bien algunos de ellos siendo seres sin corazón que no le importaba hacer daños, por el simple hecho de ganar algo de dinero fácil…_

Un extraño ruido captó mi atención, yo inocentemente y con mucha curiosidad me levanté de mi cama y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación, puse temblorosa la mano en la perilla y la giré lentamente, la puerta se abrió un poco y me asomé para ver algo sospechoso, pero no noté nada. Suspiré, las películas y videojuegos de terror estaban afectando mi mente. Estaba dispuesta a volver a entrar a mi habitación, cuando comencé a oír pasos y luego vi una sombra entrando a la habitación de mis padres. Yo asustada pero también preocupada, tragué grueso y decidí salir completamente de mi habitación, tomé un bate de beisbol que por casualidad de la vida estaba tirado afuera en el pasillo y comencé a caminar paso por paso. Comprobé mis alrededores y no había ninguna señal de la sombra y mucho menos algo extraño, pero mi corazón latía con fuerza, entonces decidí entrar a mi a la habitación para comprobar todo, aunque recibiera un regaño por parte de ellos.

La puerta se abrió tan despacio que parecía cámara lenta en las películas de horror, la luz del pasillo inundo la enorme cama matrimonial que estaba toda roja, y no por el color sino por la sangre que emanaba de los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres, cualquiera gritaría desesperado por ver esa situación, pero yo estaba tan sorprendida que no me movía, Shock total, no podía ni emitir palabra alguna, mis iris azules derramaban lagrimas sin control y el bate de beisbol se deslizó por mis dedos hasta caer completamente en el piso.

 _En ese momento pensé que estaba en una fuerte pesadilla, y que en cualquier momento despertaría volviendo todo a la normalidad. Lamentablemente este no fue el caso…_

No sé cómo mis piernas se movieron y se acercaron a la cama, lo primero que hice fue tocarlos, moverlos un poco, llamarlos, pero nada, sus cuerpos estaban fríos, y seguían derramando ese liquido carmesí vital para cada ser vivo. Había perdido a mis padres tan rápido que ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos. ¿Pero qué sabía que yo que los perdería esa noche? ¡Nada! No sabía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera en mis más grandes pesadillas lo hubiera imaginado. Sus rostros estaban serenos, a pesar de tener un enorme agujero en el pecho donde estaba su corazón palpitante, en pocas palabras los apuñalaron fríamente y ellos nunca más pudieron despertar ese día.

Mi miedo era enorme, tenía que avisarle a alguien lo más rápido posible, salí corriendo como alma que lo perseguía el diablo de la habitación y corrí a la habitación de mi nana, entre de golpe y lo que vi me asusto, ella estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de alcanzarme como podía, sus ojos llorosos y sus labios ensangrentados trataban de decirme algo. Yo me acerqué como un Flash y traté de ayudarla, pero era muy pesada para mí. Ella me dijo que lo dejara que la escuchara porque ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

— **E-Escucha, tienes que i-irte con tu h-hermano de aquí… Tú primo Ivo... Es un traidor de la familia, m-mandó a matarnos a todos para quedarse con la compañía, el tierno niño que alguna vez fue, d-desapareció tras rescatarlo de la muerte** —En ese momento tosió mucha sangre— **Escapa Mari…** — Su frase se la llevo un suspiro, sus ojos ya no tenían vida, perdí a mi nana Gisela, esa Zorra rojiza que nos cuidaba con todo su amor, había muerto en mis manos. La abrasé con desesperación e intente despertarla en un vano intento.

Pero ya la perdí, tenía que correr donde mi abuelo y después donde mi hermanito, la mire por última vez y salí corriendo de su habitación, fui a la habitación de mi abuelo abriendo la puerta de golpe; y si todo hasta ahora no podía ser peor, lo era, habían varios Zoomorfos apuñalándolo sin piedad, estaban vestidos con ropas negras asique no podría decir que raza eran con exactitud. Uno de ellos me vio y yo sabía que tenía que escapar con mi hermano de aquí porque era lo único que me quedaba en estos momentos, entonces me voltee y salí corriendo. Al menos tenía que salvarlo a él.

— **¡Atrápenla, que no se escape!** —Escuché el grito de uno de ellos, sabían que mi abuelo ya no estaba en este mundo y que solo tenían que deshacerse de los niños, en este caso yo y mi hermano menor.

Corrí tan rápido que él aire me faltaba, no dejaba de llorar, todo esto era una pesadilla, mi mundo se derrumbaba y lo estaba perdiendo todo. Me paré al frente de la puerta de la habitación a recuperar el aire, pero rápidamente oí pasos que se acercaban con rapidez, no tenía el tiempo de recuperarme por completo, abrí la puerta y entré como un rayo a la habitación y la cerré con seguro, aunque eso no los detuviera por mucho tiempo. Luego corrí hacia la cama de Mark que dormía tranquilamente sin saber lo que pasaba allá afuera. Lo agite bruscamente tratando de despertarlo, pero este solo gruñía con enfado.

— **¡Mark, este no es tiempo de ser holgazán!** —Le grité con fuerza y desesperación, él se asusto y se levantó de golpe.

— **¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!** —Me devolvió el gritó molesto y enojado. No quería traumarlo pero tenía que decirle las cosas claras.

— **Escucha, tenemos que salir de aquí, nuestros padres…** —Volví a derramar lagrimas al recordar esa horrenda escena, Mark se estaba asustando un poco, yo tomé fuerzas necesarias para decirle algo que le haría mucho daño— **Ellos, el abuelo hasta nuestra nana, fueron asesinados y nosotros somos los siguientes.**

Mark me miró incrédulo, no me creía ni un poco— **Solo tuviste una pesadilla, déjame dormir y vete de a…** —No pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpido por fuertes disparos que se oían afuera, lo que significaba que los guardaespaldas y guardias estaban siendo asesinados. Y para nuestra mala suerte, no eran tantos porque nuestra casa era supuestamente impenetrable.

— **¡Tenemos que irnos!** —Tomé bruscamente la mano de Mark quien estaba fría, su mundo también cayó al comprobar mis palabras, estaba en Shock, y yo lo entendía a la perfección.

Nos retiramos de la cama, caminamos hasta la puerta donde yo la abrí lentamente comprobando si era seguro salir. — **Ven…** —le murmuré con suavidad, él solo se limito a asentir apretando con fuerza mi mano; Por más inteligente que fuera, seguía siendo un niño pequeño de tan solo 6 años. Salimos con lentitud, y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, por ahora no había nadie, aunque tanta tranquilidad me ponía nerviosa. Logramos llegar hasta las enormes escaleras, Mark se abrazó a mi llorando en silencio, estaba muy asustado, yo también lo estaba, sin embargo, siendo la hermana mayor no podía darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad delante de él. Me puse a su altura y le acaricie suavemente su cabeza sonriéndole de la manera más cálida posible, dejando atrás todas esas imágenes horrendas e ignorando el inminente peligro.

— **Tranquilo, te prometo que saldremos los dos de esta** —Unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, él levanto la mirada y la limpio por mí.

— **¿Prometido?** —Inquirió lloroso, yo le volví a sonreír y lo abrasé fuertemente.

— **Prometido** —Repetí nuevamente segura de mí misma, mi hermano era lo más preciado en mi vida, y no dejaría que le pasará nada malo.

 _Primero moriría en el intento; tan vacías y sin significado fueron mis palabras, no importaba el fuerte deseo de salvar a alguien, si eres débil no puedes hacer nada y solo te toca resignarte y ver perder todo lo que amas ante tus ojos…_

— **¡Hay están!** —Oímos un grito de unos de los Zoomorfos, quien venía corriendo con unos cuantos por detrás del lado derecho de los pasillos acercándose cada vez a nuestra posición.

— **¡Corramos!** —Me separé bruscamente tomando la mano de mi hermano y bajamos las escaleras en una carrera, pero no por diversión como solíamos hacerlo, sino para salvar nuestras jóvenes e inocentes vidas.

Estábamos siendo perseguidos por quizás 10 Zoomorfos de raza desconocida hasta ahora, lo único que sabía era que tenían puñales, dagas y pistolas, por lo que nuestro peligro potencial son los disparos por ser de largo alcance. Nuestra casa era inmensa, a veces nos perdíamos de lo grande que era, por eso solo nos limitábamos a nuestras habitaciones, comedor tanto de desayuno como de cena y sobre todo el hermoso jardín trasero. El aire estaba escaseando, Mark estaba agotado; tan agotado que sin querer tropezó.

— **¡Rápido levántate!** —Lo ayude a ponerse de pie con dificultad, parecía que se había lastimado su rodilla; un disparo paso por mi mejilla derecha haciéndola sangrar.

— **¡Onee-San!** —Mark se preocupó mucho por mí, yo simplemente la limpie y le sonreí, luego le volví a tomar de la mano y la apreté fuertemente para después salir corriendo.

 _Mientras mas corría menos salidas había delante para salir de este infierno, aunque sea con la vida de mi hermano…_

Mas disparos simultáneos salían por detrás de nosotros, de milagro no nos daban, si seguíamos el mismo camino recto llegaríamos a la cocina del Chef e usaríamos la puerta de emergencias. En teoría nos escabulliríamos y saldríamos a buscar la policía. Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, un francotirador disparo sorpresivamente desde lejos hacia nosotros, veía mi vida pasar por mis ojos, pero el disparo nunca llego, más bien el cuerpo de Mark se interpuso justo en el medio recibiendo el impacto justó en el pecho, cerca del corazón y todo pasando en cámara lenta.

El cuerpo de Mark cayó encima de mí, y estaba sangrando constantemente por la herida, yo lo cargue como pude y salí corriendo nuevamente hacia la cocina, sin dejar de decir su nombre, que resistiera, que pronto estaría todo bien; no dejaba de llorar, mi miedo aumentaba de perder lo único que me quedaba. Cuando por fin llegamos a la cocina lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta, estaba agotada y peor aun perdiendo las esperanzas de la supervivencia de mi hermano, su mirada cada vez perdía su brillo especial. Veía la luz y solución a todos mis problemas, recosté cuidosamente su cuerpo para tratar de ayudar con su hemorragia interna, con varios trapos hice un vendaje apresurado, luego encontré un botiquín de emergencias y lo vende por completo curándole la herida o al menos hice el intento. A pesar de perder mucha sangre él mantenía su conciencia y no dejaba de mirarme.

— **Por favor, resiste…**

— **Te quiero... Onee San, no, María** —Levantó su pequeña mano débilmente hacia mi mejilla, después de un largo tiempo, pronuncio mi nombre.

— **Mark, yo también te quiero hermanito, tenemos que irnos, ahí está la puerta de emergencias, podremos llamar la policía y seguir los dos adelante…**

Él hizo todo lo que pudo para ponerse de pie con mi ayuda, caminamos a paso lento hasta llegar a la puerta, toque la perilla y la abrí, estaba lloviendo pero teníamos que irnos.

— **Todo se acabara…**

Tan solo decir esas palabras y voltear al frente, oí un fuerte disparo proveniente de nuestras espaldas, voltee la cabeza y lo veía con mis propios ojos azules bien abiertos por la impresión, Mark volvió a protegerme del disparo, impactándole en la cabeza atravesándola y llevándose consigo toda esperanza de vida. — **¡MARKKK!**

Su pequeño cuerpo cayó bruscamente al piso, no me importaba morir en ese momento, lo abrasé y no dejaba de llorar, todo este esfuerzo y no pude salvarlo, no pude salvarlo a él. Por segunda vez Mark me había salvado la vida a costa de la suya.

 _En ese momento, ya nada tenía sentido en mi vida, ya no me importaba NADA…._

— **Rápido, acaben con la chica, recuerden que las ordenes de Ivo, es ningún sobreviviente** —Pronunció de manera fría y autoritaria , los demás zoomorfos me apuntaron, pero luego se detuvieron de repente— **Pero antes… ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?** —El Zoomorfo se lamio de manera repugnante e sucia y me miro con lujuria.

Luego me separó bruscamente del cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano arrinconándome en una esquina, yo aun seguía en Shock por su perdida, mi mirada se volvió pálida y mi semblante inocente cambio a uno frio, sin sentimientos alguno y sombrío. El muy asqueroso quería abusar de mi, y yo estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, pero algo hizo que no le diera la oportunidad, uno de sus hombres volvió a disparar el cuerpo de Mark y otro lo pisoteaba, los demás le escupían y por ultimo decidieron desfigurarlo, arrancándole pedazos de carne burlándose de la memoria de mi hermano menor.

 _El lindo erizo de 6 años, había desaparecido de la manera más cruel que alguien pudiera haber imaginado y todo eso delante de mis ojos…_

Adiós ideales, Adiós etiquetas, y sobretodo perdón abuela; sentía rabia mucha pero mucha rabia, jamás me había pasado, con una patada en sus partes nobles, aparte al maldito violador y asesino, luego en un rápido movimiento tomé un cuchillo de cortar carne y lo incruste en su cuello, lo hice caer al piso y me subí encima para después apuñarlo una y otra vez. Toda esa sangre salpicaba y me embarraba; me sentía viva. No pude evitar reírme como psicópata, el Zoomorfo ordenaba que me mataran rápido sin embargo, tan solo ver mi mirada se asustaban y les temblaba el pulso. Por fin el asesino de mi hermano estaba pudriéndose en el infierno. Pero aun sentía esa necesitad de saciar esta sensación nueva para mí.

Mi abuelo solía decirme que en el planeta un 20% de la población, poseían habilidades sobrenaturales o poderes especiales, ya sea invocar objetos de la nada, ser un súper genio, volar, entre otras cosas. Y al parecer yo tenía una de esas habilidades, ya que no sabía cómo ni donde, varios cuchillos y dagas, aparecieron de la nada de manera circular. Solo un pestañeo y la lluvia de cuchillo destruyo todo a su paso, cada Zoomorfo moría al instante, no podían ni dispararme, y yo disfrutaba rotundamente su muerte. Aunque curiosamente no me era suficiente…. me ocupé de dejar a cada cuerpo sin vida, peor de como dejaron el de mi pobre hermanito, los apuñalaba yo misma, le sacaba los órganos, tripas y demás. Todo eso parecía como si fuera uno de esos animes sangrientos mejor conocidos como Gore, que nuestros padres nos prohibió por ser perturbadores para nuestra corta edad. Me levante tambaleándome con un cuchillo en la mano, me mire en el espejo fijamente viendo cada detalle, ya no parecía yo.

 _María Robotnik murió en ese momento, para renacer como una Zoomorfo nueva, quien de ahora en adelante viviría para vengarse de su primo por arrebatarme lo que más quería en tan solo una noche…_

Los demás Sicarios y Terroristas cayeron uno por uno, su muerte fue la peor que mi subconsciente o mi poca cordura imaginaba. Aunque uno de ellos se las arreglo para poner un explosivo en la Mansión con un temporizador, no le dio tiempo de accionarlo, pues yo lo había matado para luego tomar su control aunque ya no podía detenerlo. Salí, aún llovía a montones afuera, con toda esa agua limpiándome la sangre, miré mi hogar por última vez mientras observaba como la explosión arrasaba con todo, lo que Alguna vez fue mi dulce hogar.

Con solo 10 años perdí todo y sin compasión, lo siguiente que supe era que los policías y bomberos llegaron a la escena del crimen, pudieron comprobar la mayoría de los cuerpos, menos el mío, pero claro supusieron que se volvieron cenizas. Amigos y socios de la familia, se lamentaban por la perdida, después de dos años , mi primo Ivo reapareció como si nunca nada hubiera pasado y "sufriendo" por perder a su única familia. Siendo este el único Robotnik en el testamento de mi abuelo, resulto dueño de la compañía ARK, para hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Y yo mataba para sobrevivir, fui una sombra que aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaban y terminaba con su existencia, todo eso duro 2 meses, hasta que un erizo negro con franjas rojas, de iris rojos con amarillo, un pendiente en unas de sus orejas de color dorado, vestido en una gabardina de color café, se ofreció a ayudarme con mi venganza, aunque claro, primero lo intenté asesinar pero sus habilidades eran muy superiores a las mías.

— **Tienes mucho que aprender niña.**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

— **Llámame Black Doom, y si vienes conmigo aprenderás, esto y más.**

Yo decidí aceptar irme con ese señor, solo quería aprender todo lo que pudiera y especializar mi rara habilidad, era sospechoso que él supiera tanto de mi, aunque no me sorprendía si era un criminal famoso. En dos años entrene sola, él me crio y me enseño todo lo que sabía, aunque aun no podía superarlo y estaba lejos de lograrlo. Pero un día todo cambio, cuando conocí dos chicas mas, una era una eriza rosa de iris jade y la otra una felina lavanda de iris dorados, pero sobre todo conocí a un erizo parecido a Black Doom, con la diferencia que las franjas eran verde pálido y sus iris eran verde amarillento, dándome miedo si lo miraba mucho rato, llevaba una gabardina negra que cubría su boca. Lo próximo que supe era que se llamaba Mephiles The Dark y que sería otro jefe, y que también tenía que formar un equipo con las otras dos chicas y volvernos el mejor grupo criminal de la historia , para encontrar las Chaos Esmeralds , unas joyas muy difíciles de conseguir, la felina de nombre Blaze era una ladrona profesional y juzgándola era un año mayor que yo, y la eriza era una terrorista , el simple hecho de saber eso generaba odio, es por eso que nuestra relación era muy complicada y Blaze tubo la obligación de liderarnos para evitar matarnos entre nosotras.

 _Y así me volví la mismísima hija de la muerte, y no descansare hasta hacer pagar por lo que me hizo ese desgraciado, juro que vengaré la muerte de todos mis seres queridos y la de mi hermano menor Mark._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Aunque todo esto solo fue un recuerdo lejano, y no intervenía en mi yo de ahora, mi venganza dejo de tener la misma fuerza de antes, mi cordura desaparecía junto a mis recuerdos felices, solo asesinar y asesinar de las maneras más brutales y horrendas posibles, me hacía sentir viva y todo esto lo tomé como un juego sádico y divertido.

La vida de cada ser vivo era simplemente insignificante, donde nadie tenía derecho a tenerla, después de todo, estábamos destinados a morir una vez, por eso ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo sea la causante? Así que como ellos no tuvieron piedad de mi familia yo no tendría piedad con nadie, así de sencillo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Judith: Esperamos de corazon que les haya gusta guapuras, y que les causaramos una que otra lagrima y futura pesadilla (?**

 **Sonye:Ahora entienden porque María está loca actualmente, no fue su culpa c':**

 **Judith: seee :v bueno ya saben guapuras, si les gusto el primer cap de la precuela dejen su hermoso comentario, si son lectores fantasma tal vez Maria les haga una visita por la noche (?**

 **Sonye: Y no como Yandere, solo digo (? Nos vemos hasta la proxima, y atentos a la actualización de la historia principal!**

 **Judith: Ni yo lo pude haber escrito mejor, bye bye~**

 _ **Se despide Sonye-San y Judith Rose Dark**_


End file.
